The Mysterious New Sharingan
by S.C. Rage
Summary: Two keikei genkais merge and a new sharingan emerges


In the midst of all the confusion caused by Pein, Sasuke Uchiha manages to sneak back into the village undetected. Sasuke walked the busy streets unnoticed and with one thing on his mind "I need sex." As he walks the streets, he passes by the houses of several girls he knew, all of which would be more than willing to hop into bed with him at a moments notice. However, he also recalls that all of them annoy him to the point that he can barely stand to be around them. After walking around aimlessly for a while, he finally stops off at Sakura's house; coming to the conclusion that she was the only girl his age that he could tolerate enough to sleep with. At that same moment Sakura arrived back at her house to pick up some extra medical supplies and was surprised to find Sasuke standing outside her front door. "Sasuke what are you doing here?" she asked as soon as she was close enough so she could whisper. "I'm here to see you" he answered happy that she didn't pounce on him. Sakura looked around just to make sure that no one was looking; "come in" she whispered. She opened the door and Sasuke slid in behind her. She walked into her bedroom and still he followed. She tried to ignore his presence as she rifled through her closet for her emergency supplies, but to her surprise she felt Sasuke's hands wrap around her waist and pull her toward the bed. She wanted to resist, but her body was too excited to stop him. Before she knew it, she was living out her dream and having hot passionate sex with Sasuke.

With his sexual urges satisfied and Sakura reluctantly off to treat the injured casualties of battle, Sasuke left as quickly as he appeared, leaving behind a heartbroken and unknowingly pregnant Sakura.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Unknown to the other members of Akatsuki, Nagato and Konan were not only life long close friends but also held a secret relationship. After the death of Nagato, Konan decided to keep their unborn love child and leave the Akatsuki. She moved to Suna and soon after gave birth to a baby boy that she later named Akihito.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

After receiving his 2 year suspension from ninja duties and an addition 2 year probation from Lady Tsunade, Sasuke decided to visit Sakura. It had been almost four years, since the night he visited Sakura, and for some reason, he could barely stop himself from thinking about her. He wandered around for a while until he remembered where her house was. When he found the house he knocked on the door shyly, half hoping that Sakura will open the door and fall into his arms; the way she did before he left. Sakura cracked the door open a little and peeked outside, still trying to figure out who could be at the door. "S-sasuke" Sakura stuttered in shock. "Hi Sakura….. Can I come in?" Sasuke asked with a smile. Sakura opened the door and silently gestured toward the couch. "Why are you here?" Sakura asked as they both sat down on the couch. Sasuke kissed her quickly and passionately, making Sakura want to melt in his arms. "I missed you" Sasuke said pulling away from the kiss. "I missed you too" Sakura replied breathily "But there's something I need to tell you." Sasuke sat back and looked at her confusedly. Just then a cry rang out from the bedroom. Sakura sprang up from the couch and quietly disappeared into the bedroom. A few minutes later she reappeared with a little girl, which looked no more than 3 years old, in her arms. "Oh, are you baby-sitting for someone?" Sasuke asked. "Not exactly" she replied while trying to busy herself. "Then whose baby is that?" he asked, getting increasingly confused. "Well… there's no easy way to put this so I'll just come out and say it. This is our daughter Soen" she replied shyly. Sasuke's face flushed a bright shade of red, right before he passed out.

15 years and much explanation later…..

"Bye Mom, Bye Dad… I'll see you when I get back" Soen called as she ran out the door. "Have I ever told you how happy I am that our daughter didn't turn out to have pink hair" Sasuke said as the two proud parents watched their daughter race out the door. Her and her team met at the gates a few minutes later and immediately left for Suna.

They arrived in Suna 3 days later and headed directly to the Kazekage's chamber. "Welcome to Suna. I am the Kazekage" Gaara greeted as they arrived at his chambers "While you're on loan to us, you will be performing missions according to your individual strength and weaknesses. Also, you will often be pair up with members of Team 18, so I suggest you get to know them." He concluded his speech with gesturing towards the 4 ninja standing in the corner. The 4 ninja stepped forward and the oldest one began the introductions. "This is Akihito, Chijo, and, Riji and I'm their team leader Godara. And Soen's team leader followed suit. I'm Hiden and this is my team Ita, Soen, and Mai.

"Now that you'll been properly introduced, it's time to discuss your first mission" Gaara interjected "Your mission involves spying on the suspicious operations of a local business man named Shigaku. He runs a night club and escort service named "Icha Icha." Based on your files, I've chosen Soen pose as an escort and Akihito will be the person to purchase her services. The rest of you will stay in the audience to make sure everything goes smoothly. Your team leaders will inform you on the exact details of your mission. You'll begin in a few days. Dismissed."

Soen inspected herself in the full length mirror of Icha Icha's back room. "At least everything is going well so far" she muttered to herself as she tugged at her knee length yukata that hugged her in all the right places and showed just enough cleavage. She took one last look at herself in the mirror before taking her place and awaiting her cue.

She hid her eyes from the blindingly bright light that hovered over her. "We'll start the bidding for this fine young lady at 10,000 yen" a man announced from a podium off to the side. A middle aged man in the back raised his hand, accepting the bid. "I have 10,000, do I hear 20,000" the auctioneer asked again. Akihito put up his hand "50,000 yen" he declared. The man smirked at Akihito's bold bid "I have 50, 000 yen over here. 50,000 going once….. 50,000 going twice… sold to the young man in the front row." Akihito got up slowly and walked toward the back room to 'claim his prize'. He met Soen standing in the doorway and offered her his hand. Soen accepted it and led him through the door towards the sex rooms; "You clean up pretty nicely" she whispered in his ear as they walked. They sauntered into one of the rooms and looked it behind them. Soen quickly scanned the room and noticed that there were 3 security cameras place cleverly around the room. "I guess we have to put on a show for them" Akihito whispered as he began to notice the cameras himself. Soen nodded in agreement and led him towards the bed.

Soen stood shyly in the corner and slowly undressed. Undressing as well, Akihito couldn't help but look at her. He didn't want to admit it but he's been secretly fantasizing about being with her since the moment he first saw her, also, she looked extremely cute when she blushed. He walked over and pulled her into a hug. "Um…not that I'm not enjoying this, but why are you hugging me" Soen asked warily. "Because I want this to be as special for you as it will be for me" Akihito replied letting her go. Soen leaned in a kissed him lightly and discreetly. Suddenly, a mid-height man in shades swung open the door. "You better get to it or you'll run out of time" the man said with an annoyed tone before slamming the door just as quickly.

They both finished stripping of they're clothes then got to work. After they were finished they quickly got dressed and snagged the tape from the camcorder for evidence. There mission was complete, a new love was found, and a baby was on the way.


End file.
